Studies of infants who have a positive newborn screen of phenylalanine, methionine and galactose help identify classical and variant forms. This allows early identification and treatment. This protocol is to study the effect of early identification and treatment on the growth and development of these infants. Sibling and parents growth and cognitive development serve as controls.